


Temptation and Desire

by ladylestrange87



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylestrange87/pseuds/ladylestrange87





	Temptation and Desire

Helena lay on a blanket that she had spread in the grass outside the Inn. Her mind was on a million different things. It was a nice warm summer night and the stars were so pretty. She could not bring herself to want to go back inside. She knew that she really should, because it was getting late. The others have already gone to bed or at least she thought they had. Her thoughts wandered to Myka. She had not felt the way that she felt about Myka in so long. The feeling was almost foreign to her. Her mind was trying to work it out in a logical manner. Maybe she only felt that way because Myka offered some comfort when she needed it most. Maybe she was just responding to the kindness. She knew she was attracted to Myka and not just physically. Myka was very intelligent, and that was refreshing. She was someone to talk to and she had taken up for her when the others had not. “Why would she do that?” She had everything to lose and nothing to gain by doing what she did. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone stepping out onto the porch. She didn't hear the soft steps walking across the grass until they were right up next to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Myka standing next to her. Myka was only dressed in a thin pair of shorts and a tank top, her sleeping clothes thought Helena. Myka smiled down at Helena.  
"What are you doing out here so late?" asked Myka.  
"Just thinking, really. It was so nice out and the stars are lovely. My daughter and I used to look at the stars and they make me think of her."  
"Mind if I join you? If you want to be alone that's fine. I just thought that you might could use some company."  
"Some company would be welcome. Especially such good company." said Helena with a smile.  
Myka took a seat on the blanket next to Helena and lay down to look up at the sky like Helena. Myka's heartbeat increased at the thought of being so close to Helena. She mentally scolded herself for her attraction. It was just hero worship she told herself. She had after all grown up on Helena's books and Helena saved her life. There was no doubt that Helena was beyond brilliant. Her attraction was just due to those things. It had to be. She could not be so close to Helena, because Artie would have a heart attack if he knew her feelings. Maybe if she acted like the feelings were not there than maybe they would go away. Besides Helena could not feel the same about her and she was foolish to think that she could. Helena could have anyone that she wanted, why would she be interested in her? She put the thoughts out of her mind as she looked up at the sky.   
"It is nice out tonight." said Myka breaking the silence.  
"It's peaceful. Can I ask you something Myka?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you fight so hard to get the others to trust me? How did you know that I was telling the truth?"  
"I really don't know. I just had a feeling."  
"Well I don't think that I properly thanked you." Said Helena looking over at Myka.  
Myka looked over and met Helena's gaze. Her eyes were so beautiful Myka thought. "See" she said to herself. "Those are the thoughts that you need to avoid! You are going to get yourself in trouble! Stop it."  
Helena studied Myka's face, and after a minute she spoke.  
"It's nice to have someone on your side. It has been a long time since I have had someone care enough to put themselves on the line for me. It was a very kind thing of you to do. I never expected it." said Helena.  
"Well I almost feel like I've known you all of my life. Your books and your inventions are so wonderful. It's just a shame that your brother was the one who received all of the credit."  
"Well they would have never thought that a woman could write such things in my time period. It least things have progressed a little bit in this time. I would hate to think that women were still scene as under men.  
"Well it's not perfect but things are changing all of the time. We just have to have hope that things will always change for the better."  
"Don't you ever feel a little bit trapped? Women still are not where they should be." Helena asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Sometimes, but I have hope. There are many more positive things in this world than there are negative. I live for the positive. If I didn't than you might not be here beside me. I could see the good in you. I will always see the good in you Helena." Myka said in a quiet voice.  
"Oh God, I shouldn't have said that!" thought Myka. "She will think that I'm weird."   
Helena looked over at Myka with a look that Myka had not seen on her face before. She looked so beautiful with that look. Her eyes studied Myka's.   
"I'm sorry. That was stupid. You know what I mean. I didn't mean to sound like a creeper." said Myka trying to back up from her last statement.   
"Maybe I should go inside. I should leave you to your thoughts." said Myka moving to get up. I should be going in," said Myka looking over at Helena.  
"You don't have to go." Helena said and Myka looked back over.  
"Don't move, there is something beside your head. I think it's a cricket." Giggled Myka  
"Well move it. I don't really favor bugs." Said Helena trying to keep her voice level.  
"Are you telling me that the fearless H.G. Wells is afraid of a little bug.  
"Not afraid, just not fond of them."  
"That face you're making begs to differ." Smirked Myka and she reached across Helena to move the cricket. Myka's arm was so close to Helena's cheek that she could feel her warmth. She could still smell the soap on Myka from her shower. It made Helena's conscious mind lose focus. Thoughts did not enter her mind as her lips connected with Myka's exposed skin.   
They both froze at the contact. Myka's heart sped up and she felt like electricity was running from Helena's lips all through her body. If she had wanted to move her body would not have let her. Helena's mind was running a thousand miles an hour.  
"She didn't pull away. She doesn't look horrified. What does that look on her face mean? I've never seen that look before." Panicked thoughts held Helena in place.  
Helena decided to be brave and she continued to plant kisses up Myka's arm. Myka closed her eyes as she fell into Helena's touch. They had both wanted this for so long and for it to be really happening was almost too much.   
Myka came down and pressed her lips firmly to Helena's. Helena was a bit surprised at the force of the kiss but it was not unwelcome. Helena responded with equal enthusiasm. Helena's tongue entreated entrance and played along Myka's lips. Helena's tongue danced around Myka's. Myka's body and hands responded in need as she pressed her body close to Helena's. She felt in that moment that she could not be close enough to her.   
Searching hands worked their way up Myka's tank top and she grasped in surprise. Myka felt Helena's hands run along her stomach and her sides. Helena quickly discovered that Myka was not wearing a bra, and she smiled in delight. Her hands were free to explore Myka's breasts without any disturbance. Myka moaned into Helena's mouth as Helena cupped one of Myka's breasts. Myka was almost on top of Helena at this point and Helena’s hands explored everyplace she could reach. Helena lightly pinched Myka’s nipples and then worked lower. Helena pulled at the waist band of Myka’s shorts. She ran her hands along her silky thighs when Myka stopped her. Helena looked up at her with a questioning look.  
“I think that we should go to bed” said Myka in a husky voice.  
“I would like nothing more, my dear” said Helena with a wide smile.  
The two women opened the door to the Inn with their bodies locked around one another.   
“Shh, we have to be quiet we don’t want to wake anyone” said Myka.  
“No promises” said Helena taking Myka’s breath away with another kiss.  
They worked their way up to Helena’s room, after stopping to kiss a few more times. They moved as one toward the bed in the middle of the room. Myka was backing up to the bed while glued to Helena. Myka’s knees hit the side of the bed and she sat down. Helena pushed her back onto her back. Myka gave her a wicked smile, that she that she would let that one go.   
“You’re still dressed. We’ll have to fix that” said Myka taking in the view of Helena above her. Myka’s hands began to work on the buttons on Helena’s shirt. They were worse than a rubric’s cube and it was a bit frustrating. Helena giggled at Myka’s visual frustration and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons herself. Helena’s lace bra with the only thing left covering Helena’s upper body. She was so beautiful and Myka could not help but stop and admire the sight before her. She didn’t stop for long and began working to remove the bra. It was off much quicker than the shirt and Helena was bare before her. Myka put her month on Helena’s exposed skin and placed kisses along her stomach and breasts. Helena threw her head back in desire.   
“Myka, my darling” gasped Helena as Myka ran her tongue along her nipple.  
Myka’s hands traveled down to Helena’s jeans. She undid the button and zipper in a flash and Helena slipped out of them. Myka followed with her own shorts. The only thing that remained on either woman was underwear, and those were quickly lost in a fury of flying hands.   
During the excitement Myka had managed to put herself on top of Helena. She looked down at the dark haired beauty with pure lust. She straddled Helena’s thigh and Helena took that as an invitation to take control. Myka grasped as she felt one of Helena’s fingers slip inside her. It was amazing to feel Helena inside her. Myka responded by grinding herself against Helena’s fingers. Helena held her in place as came closer to climax. Myka was biting her lower lip. Helena was watching and drinking up every facial expression. Myka let out a moan and small squeak of pleasure as her orgasm come over her in waves. She collapsed on Helena to recover.   
Myka saw the need on Helena’s face and knew what she needed to do. She moved her face between Helena’s thighs. Helena was taken aback when she felt Myka’s tongue exploring her most private areas. Myka took Helena’s clit into her month and she felt Helena shiver. She rolled her tongue around and Helena responded by bucking her hips in need and want. When Helena came she was a beautiful mess. She body jerked forward and Myka was the only thing tying her to this earth.   
When Helena recovered and came back down to earth, she took Myka in her arms. Myka could not believe that this beautiful, intelligent woman wanted her. She was so perfect and at this moment she was all hers. She never wanted this to end. Helena held Myka tight and Myka placed her head under Helena’s chin. Myka closed her eyes. She felt very safe with Helena beside her. Helena was amazed at the events and for once even she could not find the right words.


End file.
